Try Again?
by Nielle
Summary: NS Sequel to Car Trouble is finally here! Nick is ready to propose to Sara, but he just keeps getting interrupted. What's a guy to do? And what are Catherine and Warrick up to?
1. Chapter 1 Nerves

Author's Note: I'm BACK! Junior year has been much more time consuming than I had anticipated...but I cranked out the first chapter of my sequel...and they're going to keep on coming!Chapter one'spretty short, but I'm going to get chap two out by next week at the latest. Read and most definitely review, I want to know what you guys think! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any characters and ideas associated with CSI..too bad.

* * *

Brrrrrrrrrring! The alarm clock chirped and clanged melodically. Sara bolted upright and pulled the sheets to her chest. "Nick!" she shrieked, "We're late!" She tugged on the sheets again. With a thump, Nick rolled onto the floor. He stood up and rubbed his eyes blearily. "Time for work already?" Nick yawned for emphasis. Impatient, Sara sprang up and grabbed her pants from a nearby chair. "You set the alarm too late again!" She tried to frown reproachfully at him. Nick grabbed her hand and waggled his eyebrows, "You didn't seem to mind a couple of hours ago..." Sara's frown melted away and shegrinned, blushing a little. "Always the gentlemen aren't you?"

"Always."

"Then you won't mind if I take the shower first." Sara pecked Nick on the cheek and scurried into the bathroom. Making sure Sara was out of the room, Nick tip toed to the dresser and opened his sock drawer. After rummaging around for a few minutes, he found what he was looking for; a little black, velvet box. Still glancing toward the door with a guilty expression on his face, he slid the box into his jacket pocket. Nick had spent a whole week trying to the select the perfect ring. Price wasn't a problem, finding a ring worthy of Sara however, was unbelievably hard.

After scouring jewelry store after jewelry store, he finally found the perfect ring. A two carat diamond solitaire, with a special engraving that Sara would never see, unless Nick told her where to look. Nick's current problem was figuring out when, where, and how to pop that all important question. It was no secret that Sara was just a tad insecure...naturally Nick was nervous as hell. He'd actually gone as far as to get a reservation at Fortuna, the little restaurant next to the Tangiers where Warrick, Catherine, Greg, and Grissom had arranged their first "date". Nick felt that a romantic dinner there would be the right moment to ask Sara to marry him...well, at least he hoped so. The reservation was for that very night, and he still hadn't told Sara. Nick jumped when footsteps drew closer to the bedroom door. Sara sauntered in, toweling her hair. "Ok, shower's yours Nick." She walked closer and twined her arms around his neck, "I love you Nick Stokes." She leaned in for a kiss. Nick's hands rested firmly on her hips, _it's now or never_ he thought to himself.

"Sara Sidle, how does a romantic dinner for two sound to you?" Nick whispered in her ear. Sara's eyes widened and she actually squealed in excitement.

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"Just because I love you and we get off shift early tonight...so..."

"I have a dress that's perfect. But the case files are piling up, we shoul-" Nick leaned in and murmured,

"Relax Sara, we deserve a break...and afterward, we can..." Sara giggled into Nick's shoulder and nodded her head. "Fine... alright... that sounds amazing Nick!" Nick smiled and slung a towel over his shoulder. Tonight was the night, and Nick certainly hoped that luck would be on his side.

* * *

Shift seemed to pass infinitely slowly, or maybe that was just Nick's nerves acting up. When shift finally ended, Nick and Sara piled into Nick's Tahoe and drove back to his apartment. Sara chattered about her latest case, but Nick was only half listening. He'd never felt as nervous or scared in his entire life. Everything depended on her answer tonight... What if she says no? The very thought made his heart ache with anxiety. Nick drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and tried to stay cool, no use making Sara suspicious.

It was starting to rain outside when Nick finally parked the car. Nick and Sara sprinted for the entrance with a battered umbrella held between them. After drying off a bit, Sara disappeared into the bedroom and locked the door, apparently her dress was a big surprise. Personally, Nick thought she looked like a goddess regardless of what she wore. Even a burlap sack would look gorgeous on her. He managed to get ready fairly quickly, a crisp blue shirt that set off his broad shoulders and tailored black pants completed his ensemble. All he could do now was sit on the couch and fiddle with the tiny box in. He practiced his lines:

_Sara, I feel that we've really gotten to know one another_...no, too corny

_Sara Sidle, I love you, Will you marry_...Bleh, no good.

_I would be honored if you would be my wif_...argh.

_Hey Sara! Wanna marry me and have a coupla kids?..._this is hopeless.

* * *

Another fifteen minutes ticked by until Sara finally emerged from the bedroom. Nick looked up and was rendered temporarily speechless. He stood up abruptly and grinned. "You look fantastic, as usual." Sara twirled around and glanced in the hall mirror self consciously. "Believe me." Nick reassured her. Her hair glittered with an ornate silver comb fastened in an elegant knot at the nape of her neck. Sara's slim figure was encased in a simple white dress that stopped neatly two inches below her knees. Silver filigree earrings sparkled at her ears. Nick held out his elbow. "Shall we?"

Sara slipped her arm into his and they proceeded out the door and toward the parking lot. Sara's high heels clacked on the pavement in time with his racing pulse.Ever the southern gentleman, Nick handed the umbrella to Sara and opened the car door for her with a flourish. She climbed in and Nick jogged to the drivers side. His heart was still thumping madly and his fingers never strayed from the ring box in his pocket.

* * *

TBC... And there it is folks! Any good? Tell me about it, by clicking on that little purple button... 


	2. Chapter 2 Fun In The Sand

Disclaimer: You know...the usual. Don't own CSI or associated characters...pooh.

Author's Note: And here is the second Chapter!

A Special Thanks to **Space-Case7029:** Audra! Thanks so much for all of your helpful reviews, you were the first on the scene for Car Trouble and the first for Try Again, uber thanks for sticking with me and for all of your feedback. : )

* * *

Nick's sweaty hands were clammy against the cold surface of the steering wheel. He tugged uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt and looked anxiously over at Sara. She hadn't noticed his apparent unease and was still talking away, looking absolutely beautiful. After about ten more minutes of collar tugging and cold sweat, Nick pulled into the parking lot of Fortuna. Sara eyes lit up with surprise and delight. "Nick! I can't believe it! This is so romantic..." Sara bounced in her seat and gave Nick a hearty kiss on the mouth. Nick chuckled and helped her out of the car. He was starting to feel much more relaxed.

They entered the restaurant hand in hand, and many a head turned; they made a striking couple. The maitre d' hustled over. "Stokes, table for two I presume?" Nick nodded and they were lead to a quiet table toward the back of the room. A narrow shelf next to the table was decked with sweetly scented candles. There was a bottle of freshly chilled champagne nestled in a shining ice bucket gleaming with condensation. A thoroughly romantic setting. Sara had a huge smile plastered on her face, she kissed Nick again and giggled when he flushed. They seated themselves and Nick opened the bottle of champagne. The cork slipped out with a happy "pop" and he poured the bubbly liquid into two glasses. They sipped in silence for a while, Sara clasping Nick's hand across the table. Work had been rough for the past week, and both saw this quiet dinner as a blessed respite from the arduous work of catching criminals. Nick was as happy as could be, just seeing Sara smile like this was worth all the effort.

"Nick, I'm really glad you decided to do this..."

"You deserve a break, and you know how much I love you...you're my world Sara Sidle."

"You're such a charmer."

"And don't you forget it."

"Believe me, I won't."

The main courses came right on schedule, and Sara happily fed Nick bites of pasta from her fork. She loved doing things like that when she was around him, and Nick loved every minute of it. When the dishes were cleared away and desserts and coffee were ordered, Nick gathered up his courage. He was going to do it...now. His hand clutched the velvet ring box for support and he swallowed nervously. "Sara..?" He began shakily. Sara looked at him curiously.

"Hmm?" She inquired. Nick's voice strengthened and he continued.

"Well, I have something really important to say..." Sara looked at him expectantly and squeezed his hand. She was just about to speak and then- - Brrrring! Sara glanced down at her purse and pulled out her cell phone. "Grissom" she muttered under her breath. Nick slumped down into his seat and released his hold on the ring box. He was fuming. Interrupted! Of all the times Grissom could call... - Brrrring! Nick's cell phone went off as well. "Stokes."

"Hi, it's um, Dave."

"Is something wrong?" Nick's voice sounded decidedly menacing over the phone. Dave gulped silently.

"We uh, have a DB here, and um, it's all hands on deck. Grissom told me to call you."

"'Course he did...I'll be there in half an hour."

"Great." Nick hung up with a resigned sigh. Sara had a similar expression on her face. She held out her hand apologetically. "I guess we have to cut this short tonight Nick. Oh, I'm so sorry! You went through all this trouble..." Nick cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't worry we'll continue this when we get home...you can show me how grateful you are..." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. Sara playfully smacked him and stood up.

"We better go get changed..." Nick got up and guided Sara around the tables.

"I'll be just a sec, I need to get the check. You can wait out by the car if you want."

"Okay." Sara walked towarrd the door and Nick approached the Maitre D'. He smiled and handed him his credit card. "Thanks for everything Rupert, tell Reggie I say thanks." Rupert the Maitre D' leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "Did...everything go as planned?" Nick sighed and shook his head. "No...I didn't get to ask her." Rupert gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the back. "It will work out eventually, you'll see. If at first you don't succeed, try try again" Nick mustered a half hearted grin, grabbed his credit card, and walked out the door to Sara.

* * *

The drive back to the apartment was hurried, with Sara calling curses down upon Grissom. Nick chuckled, he really did love Sara's fiery temper, unless it was directed at him of course. They bolted up the stairs to the apartment two at a time. Nick grabbed a shirt lying on the arm of the couch and found a pair of pants behind the TV. The whole livingroom was strewn with clothing from some of their more...vigorous activities. Nick almost blushed when he thought about it. Glancing around, he saw Sara on the rug rummagin gunder the sofa. Lightening fast, he slipped into the bedroom and shoved the ring box back into his sock drawer. He checked to see if Sara saw him, but she was frantically searching for her pants, and finally located them under the sofa cushions. They both changed in record time and once again bolted out the door into Nick's car. Sara had taken to driving with Nick to work now. Driving alone was so lonely.

They arrived on the scene and parked in front of a fairly new apartment complex. Grissom walked up the car and gestured toward the building. "There were neighbors complaining of a nasty smell coming from the apartment room next to theirs. Brass is on his way, they have to clear the room first." Just as he finished speaking, Jim Brass arrived on the scene. He had on his characteristic wry grin. He drew his gun and proceeded inside. Nick, Sara, and Grissom followed behind them. As they walked through the winding hallways the stench of decaying human flesh got stronger and stronger. Brass wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sara glanced over at Nick and mouthed the word "lemons" to him. Nick laughed and winked. Brass stopped in front of room 56C and motioned for the three CSIs to stand back. "LVPD, open up!" No response. Brass nodded for the two officers to break the door down. A well placed kick splintered the hinges and a crack formed through the middle of the door. That was when _**sand**_ began pouring through the gaps in the wood. Grissom hurriedly moved out of the way. "Get back!" He shouted. The door collapsed into a pile of wood chips as a deluge of sand gushed out of the room and into the hallway. Sara was enveloped by the sand almost immediately and Nick was knocked off his feet. He recovered and frantically dug through the sand to grab Sara's arm. He hauled her upright and glanced around. Grissom, genuinely shocked, was shaking sand from his shoes. Brass stood off to one side, scowling, with sand covering him from head to toe, looking like an irate, brown snowman. Sara was sputtering and cursing under her breath, but her dunk under the sand didn't seem to injure her in any way. Nick was the first to speak. "What the hell is going on here?" Just then, Catherine, Warrick, Greg and David arrived in the crowded hallway.

"Sorry we're late Grissom, traffic was terri- What the...!" They gaped in confusion and shock; the hallway in front of room 56C was now covered in a layer of sand two feet deep, and there was even more still piled up in the room itself. "What the hell is going on here?" Catherine echoed. Grissom waded through the sand pile and pointed to a withered human hand sticking up from the mini desert. "Looks like our killer likes to play in the sand."

* * *

TBC... Whoo, another chapter done. Pretty interesting huh? And poor Nick, that's interruption number 1! How many more until Sara says yes? More angst and hilarity to come...stay tuned folks.

Press that purple button and tell me your thoughts...fuel me with reviews... : )


	3. Chapter 3 Elation and Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or associated characters. If I did...well...let's Nick and Sara would be getting a lot more screen time together.

Author's Note: WOW. I'm appalled at my lateness, I'm soooooooo sorry everyone! To anyone who is still interested in this story and hasn't given up on it... Here's chapter 3...enjoy?

* * *

Grissom looked grim. "We should go get some shovels, all this...is going to have to go back to the lab." The team sighed a great sigh. Sara and Nick stomped down the stairs and retrieved a pair of shovels from the car. Sara could feel the blisters forming already. Nick contemplated the handle of his shovel while a certain velvet box was burning a hole in his pocket. Suddenly, Sara's head whipped around as she heard her name called. "SAAAAAARAAAAA! She scanned the crowd of people in front of her. That's when she saw the blond head, the cocky smile, the bright green eyes. ANDY! She screeched, and launched herself into his arms. Andy caught her mid-leap and held her off the ground, twirling her around. Sara laughed and buried her face in her shoulder, hugging him tight.

Sara was shocked to find a ghost from her past, at one of her crime scenes no less! She hugged him tightly and could feel tears of happiness prickling against her eyelids. "I thought I'd never see you again Andy!" She whispered. Andy hugged her back just as hard, reveling in her appearance - she hadn't changed much in twelve years. She still had the slender frame, lanky limbs. Her soft hair was pulled up and her eyes shone with joy. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and hugged her again.

"I missed you Sara." was all he could say.

* * *

Nick was rooted to the spot, still holding the shovel, looking like an absolute idiot. His fists had clenched involuntarily when he saw the blond man seemingly appear out of nowhere. A hiss of discontent escaped his lips when he saw Sara in his arms. Nick's eyes were narrowed in hate of this remarkably good looking man who had _his_ girlfriend wrapped around him. He watched the blond man tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Irrational, half formed thoughts swarmed around his brain. _If I killed him now, it would save me the trouble of having to plan it all out later...Besides, I know how to hide the evidence. _Nick's hands flexed around the handle of the shovel. _Just one good whack should do it. _He thought to himself. _Now, should I go for the head, or the torso... _Nick was still fuming when Sara bounced back to him, grabbing his hand. "Nick, are you Ok?" She asked breathlessly, interrupting his murderous thoughts. "I want you to meet someone!" She pulled him toward Andy and made the introductions.

"Nick, this is Andy Hamwrick. We grew up together! He..."

"Nice to meet you." Nick interjected. Andy sensed the hostility, but didn't back down. Sara continued blithely.

"Andy, this is my partner Nick Stokes, from the crime lab." The two men eyed each other with dislike, and shook hands warily. Their hands met in the middle, and lingered there, trying to determine who had the strongest grip. Sara cheerfully patted Nick on the shoulder and gave Andy a peck on the cheek, squeezing his arm affectionately.

"We'll talk later ok? I've got a case and it's probably going to take a while..." Sara trailed off, and looked wistful. Andy grinned and pulled something from his jacket. A badge.

"It's Detective Hamwrick now, if you don't mind Ma'am." He smirked. Sara was surprised and pleased.

"Well! I'll see you around, call me later?"

"Definitely." Sara reclaimed her shovel from the ground and motioned to Nick. He followed her morosely, his face reddish with suppressed emotion. Sara still hadn't noticed and looked as if she were on cloud nine. They reached the room where Greg and Warrick were hard at work scooping away the sand. Dave was bent over the corpse, just finishing with a liver temp. "Looks like they've been dead for about four days." Dave remarked.

"Sure smells like it." Greg wrinkled his nose in distaste. Brass chuckled and held up a piece of paper.

"I got an ID from the neighbors, a Janine Loeb, lives in this apartment. The body seems to fit the description they gave. She's supposed to be on a vacation, looks like that never happened." The team continued on in silence, the feeling of foreboding hung heavily in the air. Janine was only twenty one. Another young life cut horribly short. The sounds of scraping shovels and crinkling evidence bags permeated the room. Nick worked stoically, still wondering about the mysterious Andy.

* * *

Grissom stood off to the side and scrutinized the room. He didn't speak for a while, but suddenly pointed to something on the floor.

"Look at that corner Nick, what do you see?" Nick put his shovel down, flexing his already sore fingers, and walked carefully over to the corner of the room, stepping over Janine's outstretched hand.

"There's a void. Looks like some kind of cabinet, a bureau maybe." Grissom nodded.

"Could be whatever was sitting there was what the killer was after." Grissom looked closely at the rectangular impression left on the carpet and gestured to the ground next to it.

"There's some kind of substance there, could be what was on our killer's shoes. Take a swatch back to the lab Nick." Nick was already crouching over the black, tar-like goo encrusted on the carpeting. He cut out a square of it and secured it in a bag. As he zipped the bag up, he glanced over his shoulder at Sara, who was working furiously.

She had shoveled sand faster than anyone else and collected the evidence in a similar fashion. Nick knew what was going on - Sara wanted to finish so she could talk to Andy. The name left an unpleasant taste on his tongue. Who was this man to Sara? He was supposed to propose... Nick packed up his kit slowly and deliberately. His back ached, and his hands felt raw. He felt a headache coming on and pressed his fingers against his eyes. He thought of Sara...with Andy. _Why does life suck so much?_ He asked himself. Sara packed up her kit and evidence, and lugged all of it down the stairs along with one of the many bags of sand.

He could hear her puffing down the stairs, uttering a muffled curse when she missed a step. Despite himself, Nick smiled. He loved her strength. Nick followed her lead, grabbing a bag of sand and trudging down the stairs to his car. Sara was getting into Grissom's car, volunteering to organize all the bags of sand back at the lab. Nick trotted over to the car and threw his bag into the trunk.

"Last one." He announced. He walked around the car and headed back to the apartment. Sara leaned out the passenger side window.

"Nick...we'll meet you back at the lab, ok? And, I'm sorry about the restaurant, I feel so bad. I love you!" She blew a kiss at him as the car pulled away. Nick felt the love glowing in his heart again, and he sauntered back to the entrance of the apartment where he left his kit. Nick stood in the doorway for a minute and surveyed the skies. It was dark and ominous. He could feel the moisture in the air. When he finally looked down, the first thing he saw was Andy, finishing an interview. Their eyes met, and Nick's fists clenched again.

Thunder rumbled from above. The sky opened up and let out the flood.

It poured.

* * *

TBC...

EEK...! Who the hell is Andy! Where in the world did he come from? Is Nick being irrational, or is Andy really after his girl? Drop me a review and tell me your opinion, possible plot ideas are welcome. FEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEE – with reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 Bittersweet Dreams

Author's Note: Eh hehehe...sorry about the "delay" (understatement of the century) School has been so busy, andI just haven't been very inspired lately, I even missed an episode of CSI! gasp For those who care, here's an update, and Thanks in advance to anyone who still wants to read this.

Disclaimer: My story is in no way affiliated with the real CSI, and ifI were a writer on the show, I'd definitely be fired for being so..."writer's blockish" (invented a new phrase there)

* * *

Nick blinked against the bright light, and then turned his head up to face the sunshine. His eyes cleared and Nick found himself in front of an enormous church. He could hear organ music drifting from inside, and he felt himself suddenly propelled from behind by Catherine and Grissom.

"Nick! Have you got the ring?" Catherine chattered as she busily fixed the collar on Nick's tuxedo.

"Huh…ring? Whaaa? Wait…where am I? Why am I in a tux?" Nick was perplexed. Was this some kind of joke?

"The wedding, Nick." Grissom stated, peering over his sun glasses.

"Wedding." Nick repeated dumbly. The three pushed through the huge mahogany doors of the church and made their way down the carpeted aisle. Catherine rushed ahead suddenly, seeing a flash of white come out one of the side doors. Sara fluttered out in a sparkling wedding dress. Nick caught his breath, she looked…beautiful, like some rare flower in the midst of the hustle and bustle of wedding guests. She smiled radiantly and hugged Catherine, smushing her bouquet between them. Catherine had tears in her eyes, but still managed to make her voice stern.

"Sara! You can't come out here yet! The groom is right there!" Sara had the grace to look embarrassed and grinned sheepishly.

"Nothing will happen if the groom sees the bride before the wedding! Complete superstition, ridiculous!" She huffed. Nick chuckled at her spirited response and sauntered over. Funny how he didn't remember their own wedding… Sara squealed and waved at him. Nick approached her, about to envelop her in his arms when…

"Honey you look stunning." A male voice declared from behind. A figure stepped out in front of Nick, taking Sara's hands into his own. Sara looked up into the blond guy's face adoringly, and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She peered out from behind the man's shoulder.

"Nicky! You made it! Our best man! My partner." Sara smiled. Nick's mouth dropped open and he suddenly staggered against the hard back of the wooden pews. What was going on here? _Best man? I'm the groom!_ Sara looked at him pityingly. Nick hadn't realized that he was thinking out loud.

"Nicky, you know why we could never get married…" She dabbed lightly at her eyes, luminous with pooling tears. "You wouldn't propose, I got tired of waiting, but I'll always love you." Nick reached out, grabbed her wrist.

"Sara, I…We can still get married, it…wasn't my fault! We kept getting interrupted! We…" All this was gushing out of Nick, his voice was desperate, his eyes pleading. Sara merely shook her head gently, and retreated back into the crowd.

"You missed your chance Nick." Her voice faded away. Grissom appeared from nowhere, holding a bag of sand.

"Better take this Nicky, could come in handy." Grissom winked. The guests were beginning to circle around, tighter and tighter. Nick tried to push them away, tried to reach Sara, but they pressed together, shoving him between them. Nick was getting dizzy, and he could hardly breathe. Nigel Crane appeared on his left.

"Oh Nick. It's ok, I'll marry you…" he puckered his lips and leaned in for a kiss.

"Argh!" Nick recoiled violently and slammed blindly into someone. Greg materialized, he held a wrapped present in his hand.

"It's a sorry-you-can't-marry-Sara-because-she-got-tired-of-waiting-for-you-to-propose- present." He explained. Greg pushed the silvery package toward Nick, the ribbons and paper unraveling by themselves before it even reached Nick's hands. Hundreds of fire ants streamed out, biting and pinching. Nick was starting to black out, but he kept his eyes trained on the couple in the back; Sara and the groom, not Nick. The blond man let go of Sara and turned around…piercing green eyes burned into his soul.

"Andy!"

Nick awoke in a cold sweat, his breathing erratic, his shirt sticking unpleasantly to the small of his back. Filled with dread, he reached over to the side of the bed and drew the covers aside. Sara was there. Sleeping. Her hand curled around the pillow. Nick rubbed the back of his neck blearily. Disoriented, he headed to the kitchen. He needed a beer. Badly.

* * *

When Nick had seen Andy out in the rain something had definitely snapped. They stared at each other, almost like one of those old western movies. If Nick had been packing, he would've shot Andy without a care in the world. After a last fiery glare, Andy retreated into his car and sped away, leaving Nick fuming in the rain. The drive home had been fraught with nerves. Nick had felt reckless, felt a burning desire to speed home and show Sara that he loved her more than anyone. And he needed to know that she loved him too. The rain had been pounding a staccato beat on the hood of his car, matching the pulse of his heart, saturated with a jealousy that seemingly had come from nowhere. Nick had always thought he was above other men in that he was rational, always. He loved Sara, she loved him, and if there's another guy, so what? Their love was strong, and Sara was with him now. But no matter how he tried to rationalize, everything in his mind was tinted green. And murder, had never sounded more appealing to him. Once he got home, he climbed out of the car wearily, wondering how the day could get any worse. Ha.

He could hear Sara in the shower as he unlocked the door..

"Nick, is that you?" Her voice echoed from the bathroom.

"Yeah, Darlin', it's me." He plopped down onto the sofa, thoughts of a tiny velvet box turning over and over in his mind. Nick wondered if he was even meant to get married, maybe this was all some cruel cosmic joke. He gets the most amazing woman, the _one_…but he can never get anything to work out right. And then there was Andy. Nick trusted Sara, always, but there was that sneaking suspicion in his mind that Andy was more than just a friend. _And I'm her "partner."_ He thought grimly. He knew that Sara would be furious that his territorial urges were beginning to show themselves, she just hated all that male chauvinist crap. _I should just let her see Andy if she wants, it's me she loves…right?_ Brrrrrring! The phone jolted him out of his reverie. He checked in the kitchen, but the phone was gone.

"Sara, where's the phone?"

"I don't know, just let the machine get it!"

"All right." The answering machine clicked on after three more rings. Nick stiffened as a voice crackled through. _Speak of the Devil…_

"Sara? Uh, I hope I've got the right number here. Um, oh, it's Andy by the way. Anyway, do you want to come out or a drink later, you know, to catch up and everything? You can call me on that number I gave you. Talk to you later sweets." Beep. End of message. Sara called out from the shower again.

"Who was that? Did they leave a message?" Nick's finger hovered over the Delete button. He pressed. Message deleted. Gone. Forever. Ha.

"It's no one. Wrong number."

* * *

Nick remembered feeling exuberant, triumphant…but he felt oddly guilty now as he sat slumped in front of the refrigerator, gulping a beer. Sara never suspected anything, and Nick was happily continuing to plan how he would propose next. Little did he know, that one little press of the button would come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

TBC...I'll try to keep the next update within this century! Reviews please?I almost forget what they look like...heehee. 


End file.
